Arthur and the minimoys 4: the return of Arthur
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: Takes place two years after "the war of the two worlds," Arthur goes completed 15 years but his life took a serious alteration, studying in a school full of rivals and teachers and director bad, his father separated him from his grandparents and also of the minimoys, but this only served to leave him with personality disorder,but does he will he recover? and Arthur not back alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I am legendary Alex the lion, I want to inform about the new story, a journey to the not too distant future (put not too distant in this!) Arthur lost touch with the world of the minimoys and now become a somewhat "rebellious" teenager.**_

_**Pov Narrator **_

_years passed quickly for some but for the minimoys,the relatives of Arthur and the own Arthur this was all a nightmare uncured many things happened after Maltazard was defeated, the first of these was the imprisonment of Arthur in the school internal in London the second was a deep sadness of Selenia because of its "Prince Charming"that has not appeared again and the grandparents of Arthur felt loneliness for the first time, without Arthur ... life was meaningless. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The school, internal in England**

_London, year 1965 ..._

_**Pov Arthur ** _

It was 7:30 in the morning and the alarm clock woke me up to another day and endless lonely, I opened my eyes and saw my roommate Dylan that still asleep and when I was about to get up the director announced:

"_Good morning, my students I want provide that school holidays will be of here for 2 months, need to prepare to spend of year otherwise vain pass the holidays in the college ... and for the classrooms! Now_!"

To not waste my time I picked up the pillow and I threw it in the Dylan, he asked sleepily:

"But .. (yawn) just another 5 minutes"

But I could not resist and said: "Dylan ... the Katara are here", he immediately woke up and looked around, then looked at me and said: "Arthur! never more speak this name again!"

I explained wearing the uniform: "let's go,the director ordered to go to the classrooms" Dylan said raising the bed: "yet I have a very large scar and always hurts when someone speaks this name"

When he spoke, I remembered when I met ... Selenia, this memory was so strong that tears descended and Dylan asked:"what happened guy?" I just gave a blank stare and leaves the room

Dylan asked yourself confused: "Was it something I said?"

* * *

_In class ... _

All were in their classrooms taking classes but Arthur nor paying attention the teacher, he was lost in his thoughts:

"_How did this happen? because I'm here? what I do? nature spirits! help me! Help!_"

The teacher noticed Arthur and raised his voice: "Arthur! Pay attention! this is the fifth time of this month I have to call your attention" Arthur looked scared and angry for the teacher but gave no answer,he asked again: "Arthur, you hear me?!" again he did not answer, the teacher began to lose patience. Dylan whispered trying to warn his friend: "_Arthur, answer the teacher, but watch what you goes say_"

Arthur thought for a second and finally spoke with a defiant tone: "Yes, teacher but I guarantee one thing ... one day I will be free of this school and of you", all students looked startled for Arthur, he insulted the teacher! Dylan slapped his forehead and whispered "_oh my god! is now that Arthur is going to be expelled_", the teacher approached the chair of Arthur and said clutching his arm: "you will now! goes confront the headmistress, their rebellious teenager!"

Arthur gave a blank stare to the teacher and then his arm, then said:

"drop my arm" teacher raised, Arthur from his chair and dragged him to the principal's office

Everyone looked at the door and one of them said, "this boy... never return" Dylan shouted "not true! Arthur 'll pull through!, and I will help!" the teen up from his chair and ran towards Arthur

* * *

_In the principal's office ... _

the secretary who was with the guy stuck in his report noticed the teacher of history entering the principal's office with the young boy bored, the secretariat wondered coldly to Arthur: " here again Arthur?, this is fifth time coming here" Arthur nor looked at the woman and took a deep breath when they were already in front of director

the teacher started making tragedy: "this kid, challenged me again!" director looked to Arthur and then the teacher, right after he said:"okay teacher, I got this now",the teacher left the room with an evil grin on his face . Was a deathly silence between Arthur and director but after a few seconds the director finally said: "you do not learn it!, I should kick you out of here ..." but Arthur, interrupts speaking: "ah! great!, you'd be doing me a great service kicking me out of this school!" director showed a dark look and ended: "but I will not make it ... but if you make some mischief another time ... will be kicked mercilessly! and alas no one can help you "

When Arthur was defend himself, Dylan entered the room,breathing heavily and shouted: "leave Arthur alone! he did nothing!,me extrude in your place, I do not care!" Arthur gave for Dylan a look of gratitude but at the same time of "_I do not need help_" .The director slammed his fist on the table and yelled scaring Arthur and Dylan: "Enough! You! Back to your classroom and Arthur ... while you're on a wire! Now go away"

The two boys left the room, head down . In the hallway Dylan said, "Arthur, what happened there?" he replied: "the warlock! said she'll kick me out if I do anything else", his friend said with relief: "whew! Now things can settle down you will not disobey him and everything will be fine" but Arthur said: "calm down!? course not!, I need to do to something be kicked out of this horrible place"

When Dylan would go talking, the bell rings and Arthur says "good bye .. I precise trundle a plan" Arthur rushes toward the courtyard, but three toughs follows him and Dylan sees everything, after a few seconds he ran for patio shouting: "Arthur! care!".

* * *

**Well ... not sure if this is good, but at least I managed to fulfill my desire to write a story for Arthur and the minimoys, if have ideas for next chapters or want me to put a character of your choosing can comment or send a PM, but this chapter is good? until shortly :)**


	2. An alliance for freedom

**thanks for the comments, I have some ideas, but ... here this the second chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Dylan rushes desperate to save his friend but it was too late, they were already ago from Arthur . Dylan shouted: "Arthur! behind you!" The boy looked back and saw the bullies,the leader if called Bernardo but is more known as Bill,the disconnected from reality is Achilles. And the devourer is Denny,they were known to to have the worse fame of the school, their names was to dirtier than the of Arthur, Bill approached and spoke popping the neck: " look who is here,if is not the Arty, you know that hour is ... comes!" Arthur did not move just he thought_ " this is the hour? ... oh yeah! is now!" _Bill shouted grabbing Arthur by the neck: "you hear me?! hey! besides of strange is deaf?" Arthur responded crushing the hand of the leader: " never again touch me!, leave me!, whether you want to fight, then fight will have!" Bill let go Arthur and said, "you're playing with your life," Arthur said: "we'll see!" . Each was in a position to fight, Dylan could not do anything besides looking, Aquiles rushed to give a punch Arthur, but he dodged and kicked him in the chin making him fall in the ground, then Denny came, he tried to kick but Arthur slipped and gave a straight punch in the stomach and he began to vomit like a pig, then Bill took a knife from his pocket and said: "you gave me no choice, now get ready for his end Arty! " thus ending the phrase, Arthur punched him in his nose, when Bill tried to touch his face, Arthur grabbed his wrist and broke him

Bill screamed and Arthur took the knife from his hand. Dylan gaped, he could not believe what I was seeing, his best friend since childhood pounding in the bullies most dangerous of the school, he was torn between horror and admiration. Achilles and Denny ran to catch Arthur but he was much faster than them, everyone on the patio stopped to watch the fight, Arthur threw Bill on the floor Achilles tried to attack him again but Arthur ducked and put the knife into his arm. Achilles left the knife that had, fall onto the floor and fell shortly thereafter on the floor screaming

* * *

_During this in the principal's office ..._

nobody knew that the director was observing at the window and whispered: _"ah brat! Can not let him leave for 3 minutes that he starts another confusion, this needs extreme measures ... I know!I will send a letter to parents of him warning about his behavior, but first I will end this mayhem! ". _He closed the window and left the room, the secretary asked sarcastically: "Arthur has done more one mischief?" the director answered going into the entrance to the school: "yes"

* * *

_Of back the fighting ... _

Denny also tried to attack him by the second time, but Arthur did not even need of the knife, gave only a mortal on him and when he fell backward, kicked well in the most sensitive point of Denny... the thing, that loosens urine, Denny fell on the floor crying and screaming in pain, this took all of the madness, Arthur shouted: "this is for you guys learn to never more disturb me!" then he approached of Dylan and the friend asked her: "Arthur where did you learn that?" Arthur replied:"let's say it is a mixture of the powers that I received from Selenia and with the karate lessons of when I was 13"

Dylan said: "ah!whom it is Selenia?" but when was to responding the director appeared with a face deadly , all were silent with frightened of the what he would do but to everyone's surprise he merely talked: " all of for classrooms now! playtime is over... and you!Arthur... for the classroom, I resolve that matter to you later"

all obeyed the orders of the director without complaining and without speaking a peep, the bullies got up and went straight to the classroom, the way they walked was quite obvious that Arthur gave them a incredible drubbing, but the unbelievable was the person who did it. Arthur ... ... the shy kid who always goggled frightened eyes with something different and that in just two years of suffering became a teenager wounded both physically and mentally and angry at the injustices of life, Arthur and Dylan walked to arrive in the classroom

Dylan and other classmates realized that Arthur was sick but was not a physical disease but the two things, he could not have more torture and, everyday wondered if it was too much to ask in go home and try to heal these wounds. Physically Arthur had a huge scar on his chest, a cut on his arm and a small hole in the leg and all this was done in this school. Dylan said by sharing the suffering of friend: "Please teacher, Arthur is very bruised let him if recover", the teacher replied coolly, "if he is injured, that he resists the pain,that becomes well clear!, you guys are here to learn and those who can not stand this, that if conform! "

Dylan put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and whispered: _"Hold on buddy, things will not be like this forever"_ Arthur gave a weak smile for Dylan, they all looked at Arthur with solidarity and one of them whispered:_ "we'll meet in the secret room, someone warn this to Arthur and Dylan "_the message was passed in covert form,of heard in heard, until you reach in the two friends who were in the back. Arthur was in silent and accidentally spilled a tear, Dylan looked into the eyes sad and wild of the friend, they expressed sorrow, longing and the suffering of someone who did not receive affection and love for a long time

Arthur quickly covered her face with the book and was so until beat up the signal of the end of class, everyone went out by the door and were disguisedly to the secret room. Arthur stood up and walked to the door with Dylan, the teacher spoke wanting finish him:"do not get yourself into trouble,his brat midget uncoordinated!"

Arthur dared not fight because it had no forces to it since his heart was weak but by luck your guardian angels they were helping him not to stand in the brink of death,he just slammed the door shut leaving the teacher talking to himself, he walked through the corridors until you reach the passage to the secret room but did not move just stared trying to find a decision, Dylan said: "Arthur, will not comes?" he replied sadly: "Yes, but I'll arrenpender surely they will talk bad about me and I'm tired of it," his friend did nothing just pushed him for the passage, what looked like a Harry Potter film, Dylan pushed, Arthur but the boy shouted: "Dylan, leave me alone!, I do not want that speak bad of me, I can not stand it!"

Dylan replied pushing faster: "Arthur, this extreme emergency!, nobody will speak evil of you! everyone realized their situation", Arthur talked trying to stop Dylan with their feet: "that's a lie! please let me go!" Dylan stopped pushing and when Arthur became aware already was at the secret room, everyone looked at Arthur as if they found a hope. Arthur walked slowly toward the exit but one student said: "Arthur! please do not go, we need you, we need your help!" Arthur stopped, looked back and asked, "Really?" and the same answer: "yes, come on"

Arthur walked towards the table of speeches, all have opened passage for him to pass, this moment Arthur looked like a five year old confused when he arrived. The student explained the situation: "Arthur, makes some time we were planning a way to escape of here, but for that we needed a leader and no one was worthy for this ..." Arthur asked curiously: "which characteristics is necessary to this?" the student replied, "have enough intelligence to create with plans, wildness, compassion, and all strength to vanquish and the knowledge to command, but today when I saw you struggling using force and grapple against the bullies, we realize that you is the chosen" Arthur looked surprised but gave a sign for him to continue: "so we need you, we need your talents and accepts become our leader?"

Arthur replied in a tone of dismay: "listen up!,this not like in the stories that our grandparents and our parents told when we were kids! this is real life! if we fail to winning,not only lose the health and life, but also our freedom! and I do not know ... if I have qualities to be leader ... do not know if I can "But a girl decided to appeal:" please help us!, need you!, we know that you are worried and afraid that things will get worse but we will never if know unless we try! "Arthur was stunned,looked for all of and saw the desperation in her eyes

Then he remembered the minimoys, the desperation of students was the same of the minimoys of the time in that he was 10, he gave a deep sigh and said earnestly: "okay, I accept, but if the director discover after do not say that I not told you so! "everyone shouted and jumped for joy, Arthur realized that his choices were equal of Selenia, but remember of the name... Selenia,let him increasingly sad because remember this name, only makes did he remember the worst moments he had with her when he was 10

Quickly forgot of this painful thought and shouted with the confidence newborn: "Freedom or death!" all repeated the phrase raising his arms for luck in their plans. _And now Arthur has a huge responsibility in his hands, but he will succeed?._


	3. A puppy appears

**I appreciate the comments of fluffernutter029,and I want to warn that more surprises will come ... and here's the third chapter**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt but ... has some plan Arthur?" asked one student, Arthur took a deep breath and replied, "is simple but a bit complicated, in the first part of the plan will need four stink bombs, three packages of fireworks and of persons which has flexibility" one asks arose again : "but how will it work?" . Arthur replied pulling a copy of the plan of the school of the pocket: "the best in physical education come any closer listen to the plan"a boy named CJ came over and looked at the plant, Arthur began to explain: "Look, you'll need to install the stink bombs at different locations of the ventilation tubes, one here atop of the principal's office, the second in the meeting rooms of the teachers, the third in the main hall and last in at the dance of festivals "

CJ asked confused:"Let me get this straight,I will put four stink bombs in the vent pipes ... but when I do this?" Arthur replied, "in the penultimate day of class" CJ again asked: "but and the about part two of the plan?" Arthur looked at everyone and then to CJ and then replied: "we need two volunteers to gather evidence sufficient about the director and if we succeed, let's get straight to the authorities! then who are the volunteers? "

everyone looked one at each other and then stepped back leaving two girls near Arthur, one of the two asked trying to get rid of this situation: "Arthur you do not have evidence marked on your body? like its huge scar?" Arthur took a deep breath and replied, "yes but I will mention that the warlock will say that was I even that did it for incriminate him, that's why we have to find evidence! girls please! Think in the freedom". The two looked ,in the eyes brown greenish of Arthur and replied: "We're within!"

Arthur spoke with animation: "perfect! What time is it CJ?", The boy looked at his wrist and said, "4 in the afternoon" Arthur spoke nearing of the output: "come on, the director will suspect that no one this in the corridors and we still have class chemistry and biology " "Dylan replied now watching his friend:" he have reason, come on! "

* * *

_in the garden..._

All left tiptoed of the secret room and headed towards the greenhouses in the garden of the castle, the place had 15 greenhouses, a small hut of the caretaker Pietro Palillo better known as Blumer, he was a friend of the family of Arthur and Dylan and friend of the families since that the boys they were babies and practically he saw them grow, and beyond of the hut also had a black forest that no one had the courage to come

coming up in the greenhouse with number 15, the teacher Damynia says in cold tone: " the houses Grinfor, Bayner, Hamelin and Phoeniz lost 25 points each ... now lets get the class practice of how to extract the poison from caterpillar of fire,pick up his gloves and lab coats " all of pick up their equipment in the dressing room and returned for the greenhouse

All of, extract with difficulty the poison caterpillar especially Arthur and Dylan that have never were good at biology, to worsen the situation,they had to that finish the task with the teacher shouting in their ears. Arthur was willing to play the venom in the face of she ,but he knew that would be useless, so he remained quiet but muttered: _"old boring!, Grumpy!, fat!"_ the old lady heard the comment of Arthur and said, "Arthur, could only you be to curse me from behind as punishment you will clean the whole garden, move it!"

Arthur scowled and walked out of the greenhouse, the old lady said: "we will continue to class practice" . Arthur kicked the leaves and muttered: "I wanted to go home! because I'm here?!because my parents dropped me off here!" but then he heard a noise coming from the bushes, he came over and asked, "is there someone there?" but all he could hear was a small moan, took a few steps forward and yanked the bushes from the front but what was there quickly tried if cover with earth, Arthur soon realized it was one puppy of the specie Beagle

the same color that Alfred but covered in dirt and with a burr in his paw, he took pity and whispered: "quiet, relax rest, I will not hurt you, come here," the little puppy approached and showed his little bright eyes, he leaned over and picked it up. Arthur came out of the bushes and he stumbled in Dylan, both of them gave a shriek inhuman, after a few seconds Arthur asked angry: "that idea is this Dylan?! you almost scared me to death!" . Dylan replied awkwardly: "the teacher let me help you clean up the garden" but he then realized the puppy and asked: "who is he?" Arthur replied heading toward hut of Blumer: "I found him in the bushes, I'll leads it for Blumer, maybe he can take care of him by a few days"

Dylan looked Arthur confused but decided to follow his friend until Blumer, the two ran toward the old hut, getting there took the welcome with the barkings of the pit bull rabid of Blumer, Dylan ran backward of the looked Dylan like if he was saying "how can you be so cowardly?" Arthur took out a small ball of the pocket and said "hey! Spuk, look! is his ball favorite, you want? goes catch!" and the dog ran faster than a lion behind a zebra,Arthur took advantage of the breccia and used his free hand to knock on the door, shouting, "Blumer it's me, Arthur! open this door please" for his lucky old, man opened the door and saw the boy with a puppy in his arms, he said gently: "Arthur, can enter ..." he saw Dylan if hiding behind the old scarecrow and spoke with a touch of humor: "Dylan, you can leave, the bogeyman has gone away," the boy left the scarecrow with the rosy cheeks of shame but to not face his two friends, entered in the home

Inside the hut, the climate was rustic and welcoming , Blumer closed the door and turned to face the two teenagers. He asked if sitting on the couch of boar: "what can I do for you guys?" Arthur replied showing the puppy: "I found him in the woods, you can take care of him by me? you know that the director hates animals in the castle" Blumer looked at the little creature in the arms of Arthur and replied: "OK, but you vai me help and purpose...has chose a name for him? "Arthur thought for a second and responded like a child: "he will be called ... Bieno!, Bieno Torino"

Blumer smiled amused by with the childishness of the boy and replied pick up the puppy and leading him for the bathroom: " very well Bieno, now we are giving you a bath and... Arthur,the class of chemistry will already begin let me take care of the garden" Arthur looked for Blumer and then to the puppy and showed a small smile, the puppy replied with a joyful bark. Arthur got up and talked coming out of the hut:"come on Dylan, if not I'll take more another punishment " Dylan not replied only ran with his friend to the castle

* * *

_In the castle ... _

Arthur walked in circles as if he had forgotten where he was the chemistry room, but it was then that he saw the secret staircase and said waving his hand to his friend disoriented: "hey! Dylan!come on going down by the stairs!" until Dylan arrive in the stairs, he had if bumped into with the housekeeper and 3 shelves, but managed to stay upright,when he managed arrive on the first rung, Arthur had already descended,then without thinking twice went down by the stairs

Arthur was in the dungeons and how he knew very well that good humor was not his teacher's specialty mainly with students late, he slowly opened the door to not draw attention but it was useless, the teacher have an extremely good hearing, so good that would put afraid in any one. He said turning to Arthur displaying his usual bad mood, and he said: "are late sir Nanicalto, grab your book and join the class before I lose my patience!" Arthur did not complain and nor growled, just picked up the book and joined the others

Soon after came the awkward Dylan, I nor need hardly say that the teacher also treated him with kicks, so let's get back to the part where Dylan joins the Arthur and the two begin the experiments.

The today was the cure conjunctivitis, Arthur miraculously did not explode the classroom but I can not say the same thing Dylan, but it's best not to comment. All of led notes good and Dylan a C-, the teacher spoke with voice cavernous: "the lesson ended, get outta here!" and immediately all ran for the door

like ants fleeing of a flood, but with a gentle push, everyone left by the stairs. The teachers was another reason for Arthur flee from that place, but he tried not to show very his pain.

...

* * *

Arriving the night everyone went to their bedrooms, because as usual, the curfew was 8 in the evening. The only thing they could do was leave the room lights turned on, Dylan stood watching finding finding odd the attitudes of his friend, Arthur already in pajamas sitting on the floor and by making drawings but his drawings had no connection with the plan of liberation and yes ... about a girl but it was not an ordinary girl, looked more like a leprechaun, a beautiful redheaded leprechaun

Dylan noticed the expression of love in the eyes of Arthur when he looked at the drawing, was then that Dylan asked: "Arthur, who is she?" Arthur replied dreaming in the world of the love: "she ... she is the angel of my ... the girl of my dreams ... my first and only love ... the beautiful princess that stole my heart ... oh my sweet Selenia "Dylan did not resist and laughed but then asked," Arthur ... when you met her? "but Arthur did not answer, he was hugging the drawing looking up dropping sighs, Dylan took advantage and asked with voice of joking:"Arthur? Arthur?! oh Romeo? ..." but after he lost his temper and shouted: "Arthur! his passionate pigeon! wake up!"

Arthur woke up and asked: "what? Was what?" Dylan asked again: "I said when you met her?" Arthur took a deep breath and began to count: "Well ... it all started when my grandfather mysteriously disappeared when I was 6 years ...".

45 minutes after Arthur ended the story and returned to sigh, Dylan was surprised and angry, then asked, "if you know her when was 10, because then you never told me about it! of us are best friends and never we hid secrets from each other and this is a awful time to start having! "

Arthur took a deep breath and said, "Dylan, I would have said but you would say that all of my imagination! stop going mad!" Dylan said: "you're right, I also felt like this ... remember of the encampment?" Arthur asked, trying to remember, "this camp happened a few months after meeting Selenia?"

Dylan replied recalling: "I think so, you until managed the scarf of gold per battle with a bobcat of the mountains and by unleashing the local natives of the threats of the feline" Arthur showed a smile remembering of this moment: "is, but I won thanks to the help of the natives and Rikoo "Dylan continued plunging in the past:" was at this camp I met Katara "Arthur interrupted him giving a brake in the dreams of Dylan:" I know of this, remember that I also know her the Katara "

Dylan looked at a bit annoyed but remained silent, Arthur thought for a second and asked: "by speaking in Katara ... what happened to her?" Dylan stared at the ceiling and then for Arthur and then answered: "1 year after camp, she mysteriously disappeared, and the only thing she left was a picture of us on the last day at camp" Arthur put a hand on his shoulder and said: "sorry friend "They were silent for a few minutes in honor of Katara as if she had died but after Arthur broke the silence by guarding the drawing and then said if lying down in the bed:" well ... it was good to recall but now it's time for bed, tomorrow will be a long day "Dylan did the same, lay back and turned off the lights, leaving the exhibition darkness, Arthur closed his eyes and began to dream of the beautiful princess with the hope one day might see her again.


	4. The nightmare, and the mask falls part 1

Arthur was lost in his dreams, but for his misfortune was trapped in a nightmare:

**The nightmare **

_Arthur was in a dark tunnel, he was holding a torch and by the appearance he was in the form of minimoy, the only thing he could hear was screams and echoes. One was more terrible than another,in the end he saw a small light, he slowly crossed and his face was stunned, was the village of the minimoys but had something wrong with her. The place was destroyed and there were bodies everywhere, Arthur began to despair and shouted:_

_ "My God! What happened here?! Selenia! Selenia where you are!"_

_But no one answered, Arthur ran like crazy looking for his princess and after a few minutes he decided to enter the house of Selenia but was then that his face was petrified, the body bloodied of the princess played in the middle of the room. He shed two tears and ran to the princess, hugged the corpse and stroked the red hair of his beloved, she still was a bit alive but his breathing became increasingly heavy. Arthur asked releasing more tears:_

_ "Selenia ... what happened to you? what happened to the village?" the princess looked at him sadly and said in his last breath:_

_ "Arthur... M... the goddamn ... returned ...look ...ago...of... you ... ''_

_Arthur looked back and saw the monster with an evil grin on his face and with her claws spotted of blood on, Arthur lay back softly head of Selenia and turned to face envisage the killer. Maltazard spoke without disguise his satisfaction: _

_"Arthur ... we find ourselves,but by the last time" by a pass from thousands of seides magic appeared, and Maltazard jumped on the body of Arthur has advanced his talons quickly to her stomach _

**the end of the nightmare **

Arthur woke up screaming: "Help! Selenia!" Dylan quickly jumped of the bed yelling, "What happened! the director discovered?!" he stopped and saw his friend breathing heavily, with sweating cold and tremendous.

Dylan came over and asked, "what happened Arthur?" The friend was terrified for speak something but he said stammering: "Se-Se-Selenia ...this ... in-in ... dan-danger! "Dylan sat up and talked calmly: "Arthur was just a nightmare, I'm sure Selenia okay" but Arthur not calmed down, then he got out of bed and picked up the plant of the school again after began examining it. Dylan approached and said trying to make him go to sleep: "Arthur! are you crazy! was just a nightmare and by the what you told me about the princess, she is tough cookie much and will not dies easily, now back to bed "

Arthur lost his temper of once and shouted, "No! Selenia is just tough on the outside but inside she is fragile and sensitive! That dream was a vision of what will happen! I need to go back to Connecticut as fast as possible!, I will not sit idly by waiting for the girl of my life to die in the hands of Maltazard! "Dylan was surprised not only by the reaction of Arthur but too that he spoke the forbidden name without fear of the bad luck but he did not answer just, went back to bed. Arthur spoke still irritably if sitting on the desk: "I already knew, is so it that Katara no come back, you always give up easily and never really wanted to know what happened to her"

Dylan nor dared in respond, he knew perfectly that when Arthur stood in this state was because of concern about the people he loves most and that too even with this disorder somewhere within the heart of Arthur, there was still that boy naive and lovely that only it was rebellious and stubborn so because that is suffering greatly. Arthur took a deep breath and looked at every detail of the plant, it was then that he discovered a secret exit that the director forgot to take ... a hidden door in the secret room leading out of school

Arthur soon perked up and spoke pulling Dylan to see, as if he still had 10 years "Dylan! Dylan! See! I found a output!" Dylan looked at the plan and said: "is!, we are Saved!" Arthur talked without doubt: "tomorrow we will start the mission ... freedom!" Dylan responded by sharing the joy of his friend: "surely!, And you will talk to your parents that they made a big mistake in having thee placed here" but it was only talk about parents of Arthur,that the boy sat in the floor and if saddened. It was then that Dylan, realized the blunder he had committed, he approached Arthur and said, "Sorry Arthur, I did not want have touched that subject"

Arthur raised his head and showed his face bathed in tears, then said, "okay, but because my parents never wanted to know about it because I hate this place? because they dropped me off here? I feel like a kid of 3 years that was abandoned by her parents "Dylan replied helping him to lie down:" I do not know, our parents often do not understand us, "Arthur lay down and said with child's voice:" because it must be so? I just want my life back "Dylan talked trying to close his eyes:" you're not the only one, I want it too".Not to spill more tears, the two closed their eyes and fell asleep waiting by the sun

* * *

_next day ... _

Arthur woke on the first ray of sunshine and helped Dylan for exit of bed, the two slowly left the room and if came across the girls by following the director but Arthur had other plans. The two went straight to the corridor the secret passage, Dylan clasped the two bricks suspects and the passage was shown, and the boys went into the passage, only a few minutes and came into the room. But the place was very grungy to find any port, Arthur spoke beginning to seek between the portraits: "let's Dylan! we have to find the door" Dylan obey him like a faithful dog and began searching

but the mess not facilitated, Dylan was the one who had more difficulty and for a miracle Arthur shouted thrilled: "I found!" Dylan turned to see the discovery, really was a door hidden between frames. A cheerful look appeared in the eyes of Arthur, opening the door appeared thousands of spiders, but this did not leave Arthur afraid and he said: "Dylan,bring all of, we need someone for traverse this door" Dylan without hesitation ran to warn everyone

...

Arthur sat waiting for his companions, he even thought about giving up and go confront the door unknown, but their estintos were stronger and he continued to wait

35 minutes later, Dylan appeared with all of but CJ asked a little annoyed by waking up early: "Arthur what happened?!" the boy stood up and replied, "not still realized?I found a door that can be helpful for us arrive the authorities but I need volunteers to go first" CJ whispered in the ear of five others and then finally said, "I and my friends let us first! ''

Arthur took a deep breath and spoke with optimism: "great! my friends not we have time to lose! Can not wait 2 months to put the plan into action and that is why we have to unmask the warlock now!" CJ was a little confused and asked, not knowing that had touched in the secret of Arthur: "... but why now? Has something we do not know?" Arthur stared and said, "is because ... well ... 2 months may be too late! You do not want to get stuck here is not it?" CJ closed his mouth and stood in front of the door then spoke with the voice of fear: "Come on! I do not want to stay longer in hell!"

All of entered the door holding up torches, but for Arthur it had become a nightmare but tried not to show fear. The only things that could have was complaints, some complained, others shouted and Dylan pounded his teeth scared. At the end came a trapdoor, CJ without thinking twice violently opened the trapdoor

letting the sunlight hit their faces. When CJ came out his jaw dropped, he was even out of the castle and the proof was the walls the 3 meters of them, came shortly after Arthur and others. Arthur felt the air of freedom come into his lungs but he knew it was temporary but not for long, Dylan spoke with his usual fear: "great, a door leads to the outside of the school, now let's go back before the director realize "

Arthur knew that Dylan was right, then he said:"guys, let's go back, I'm sure in a few days we will have enough evidence"and without hesitation all followed in direction to the trapdoor, Arthur looked at the street and then returned to the tunnel.

* * *

_In how much this with the girls ... _

The director progressed through the halls with the feeling of being followed, but the girls gave their way for not be discovered. When the director entered his office, the two were behind the door listening to the conversation between the director and the secretary:

_"Argh! this brat only gives headaches! But it will end!"_  
_"How so, sir?"_  
_"I will write a letter to the parents of the boy, but if that does not work ... I will have no choice and I'll need to use ..."_  
_"Oh no! ... you one would dare?"_

One of the girls whispered impatiently: _"fast! turn on the voice recorder!"_ and the other answered quickly connecting the recorder: _"I'm going!I'm going!" _and the two continued:

_"Yes, I dare! ... the boy disappear into the Forbidden Forest!, and you will help me, when come arrive the dead of the night, and then we will carry the brat asleep ..."_  
_"and we got rid of him in the territory of the wild wolves!"_  
_"apparently, you began understand ... after ... it's just catch the hidden treasure of the castle and then disappear and celebrate!"_  
_"Sure sir ... but what we do with others? and if the police find the boy's body?"_  
_"prays!, just send them for juvenile detention!and the police will not find him ... because wolves vain devour it whole! will not be left neither a kidney to tell story"_

The two girls stood of chin fallen, and shrieked: "monster! killer!" but this was enough for the director get suspicious and open the door, when he did come,he find the girls holding a voice recorder. He shouted like a demon raging: "spies! pick up they!" In the same hour came the bullies with knives, the two girls screamed and then began a pursuit.

...

The screams of the girls could be heard in all castle, they were fast but... bullies were more. At the end were trapped in the ballroom, Bill showed a smile sinister and said: "you guys now vain settle some bills ..." within seconds they were on top of the girls but before they disappear let out a scream as a cry for help.


	5. part 2

All of they heard the screams in the secret room, trembling with fear asked Dylan: "What was that?" Arthur replied running out of the room: "the girls! fast! I Need to know what happened!" CJ screamed trying to stop him: "Arthur! For the love of god!this is Useless!" but trying to stop Arthur it was useless, then they ran with him

...

The girls eyes opened slowly, and the first thing they saw was the director with an evil grin. He said sarcastically: "So, you guys thought you could defy me?! I wonder what plan is this!" but them did not give an answer, but the director does not give up easily and then said: "Ah! mean that there will not even talk? then I will have to resort the treatment of shock ... Bernardo! Achilles! Denny!'' to the hear their names, bullies appear instantly. Bill asked as a soldier: "director you want something ?" The master replied: "these prying, do not wants talk, therefore can use their talents" old director pulled away Bill and said:"yes, they will open the beak"

Bill, Achilles and Denny showed their knives. And then one of them spoke desperate: "Okay! okay! I say! Arthur had planned thee deliver you to the authorities and still use bombs to destroy the school!", Another girl shouted: "her traitor!" expression of the face of director showed no astonishment and he just said: "then is this? ... this brat no takes way ... you guys are free" the bullies and the girls were surprised

The director yelled: "loose them! I do not need more of those... nosy " the bullies ran and loose the ropes, the two ran out of the dark room. The director said picking up one rifle with a tranquilizer: "If it's war this animal want to! Then war is that he will have! is today that Arthur Nanicalto dies!, we need only wait the dark of night ..."

...

Arthur ran with his instincts and suddenly bumped into in the girls, he asked with a little scared, "girls that scream was This?" one of them replied, "Arthur ... we have no time! you is in great danger! director intends to kill you!" Arthur was in shock but asked: "how?!" the other replied, "he'll thee kidnap when everyone is asleep and then will take you to of the wolves territory" Arthur still in shock said:"... but... this gets in the Forbidden Forest" she replied: "I know, so be careful! ". Then came the others and saw Arthur with the girls, Dylan asked looking at the frightened face of his friend: "Arthur, are you okay?" he replied: "not ...I'm dead"

Dylan did not understand and asked: "Arthur, how so?" he replied: "the director, went crazy, he'll kill me in forest prohibited when everyone is asleep" all were startled and CJ said putting his hand on the shoulder of Arthur: "Do not worry, we will not let him kill our leader, we need you "Arthur smiled and said" thank you, guys, girls have the evidence? " she responded: "Yes, we will deliver this evidences tomorrow" Arthur stood up and said: "Staff is decided, tomorrow we will deliver this monstrous director and we put the pumps in action!"

They raised their hands and shouted "Freedom or death!"

* * *

_Later, the night ... _

It was bedtime, Dylan was if lying down in bed and Arthur spoke with the communicator: "personal, is everything ready? everyone is on guard position?" CJ replied: "Yes, Arthur ... we're all here, any suspicious movement I speak and you evacuate the area immediately! good night" the communicator has been disconnected and Dylan said almost asleep:"calm Arthur, the director will not lay a finger at you, relax "

Arthur replied hugging the drawing of Selenia: "I hope, good night, friend," Dylan replied with snoring and, before of Arthur sleep said: "God help me"

...

_later that same night _

Everyone was asleep except CJ, everything was very calm and the shadows were their worst enemies. In the darkness, approached the director, the bullies and the secretariat. They quickly switched between people who slept on the floor, CJ seemed a soldier protecting someone from royalty and suddenly saw glowing eyes in the darkness, he spoke on the communicator: "Arthur! Wake up! The director! this here!" but it was useless...Arthur slept soundly but nonetheless CJ shouted as he could but again it was no use, the director showed a smile and spoke before of doing CJ pass out: "Good night, Charlie Junior"

Now Arthur was unprotected, the director slowly opened the door and walked toward bed of Arthur. Then he picked up a injection with tranquilizer and shoved in the arm Arthur, he said: "fast!, He now this unconscious, let's get him" the bullies grabbed the boy and threw it in the bag, the director said coming out by the door: "fast ! fast! come on! "they left the room and used a secret passage the few meters to the garden

* * *

The director and his cronies Arthur bringing into the night, to Forbidden Forest. the minutes passed, minutes later they arrived at a rocky territory. The director said by releasing the legs of the boy unconscious: "fast! their Idiots!, put it on the floor before the effect of the tranquilizer, ends!" his cronies threw the bag and then opened it, the old gentleman gave his last order with a killer smile: "Now, is it just spanks him, the smell of blood will draw the attention of wolves." Bill took his old knife and said approaching of Arthur: "I start! That is a matter of honor" was not enough even a second later for he pick up the knife and make huge cuts on the arm of Arthur, but the pain was enough for him to wake up on the hour

Arthur opened his eyes and saw Bill beating in him, he shouted trying to defend himself: "Get off of me! Help!" Denny and Achilles rushed to help their leader, were punched in the stomach, cuts in the back and arms,bites, kicks and the director and secretary watched with excitement, Arthur dodged the final blow and gave one punch shattering the nose of Bill but he gave a barrel roll that made Arthur scrape his back in the rocks. O old man shouted: "Stop! ... already enjoyed themselves the sufficient, let's go, now just wait wolves "immediately the three stopped and Arthur left thrown on the floor full of cuts and bruises, the boy stood up and looked around ... the director and others disappeared, and grunts were next and increasingly higher

He looked back and saw wolves approaching him with threatening looks but Arthur remained calm, among of wolves, a of them approached with a friendly look, Arthur tried to pull away but tripped on a stone and fell. The old wolf asked with a voice friendly: "Are you Arthur?" The boy looked astonished but answered: "y-yes, but how do you know my name?" the wolf replied "the nature told me... come on, I have to tell you" the boy got up with difficulty and climbed in the rocks with the help of the wolves. The old wolf led him into a cave and then continued: "you're in danger," Arthur asked a little furious: "more?!, What else awaits me! Can tell, death is not it!?" the canine replied helping him sit "calm ... M has returned,but this time will be difficult to defeat it "

Arthur yelled trying to get up: "then I need to go back to Connecticut now!"  
but he fell again, the old canine spoke in a calm voice: "and you'll, soon but that's not all ... you have brothers ..." Arthur froze and said: "I have what? brothers? but I am the only son! "the dog approached and said:" it is not, you have two older brothers, a sister two years older named Lina and a brother 10 months older, called Alan"Arthur asked even more confused:" but what happened to them? "the old wolf replied, "Your grandfather can tell you this, but now you need to focus on the thief who goes to her school"

Arthur asked weakly:"but how?, I can not get lift me!" the old wolf replied:"tell your friends by the communicator!, and get on my back" Arthur raised an eyebrow and asked: "are you sure?, but as you can speak? and because not to me devoured?" the wolf replied: "Yes, when nature that convey important messages uses animals to pass them ... and brothers not devours brothers, now go up on my back" Arthur showed a smile and crawled until on his back of the dog , then shouted: "Come on!" at the same instant. The old wolf ran howling calling others to fight.

* * *

_In how much this in the castle ... _

CJ awoke, still a little dizzy and remembered of the director, immediately opened the door and saw only Dylan asleep. He yelled, "wake up! the director has kidnapped Arthur ! Red alert!" on hearing these words all of woke panicked and shouted rushing desperate: "we're gonna die!" Dylan came up rubbing his eyes still half asleep: "what ... (yawn) what happened?" CJ replied: "Arthur was kidnapped!", Without wasting a minute Dylan said: "CJ, turn on the communicator" but he questioned: "but by this time Arthur should already have been devoured!" Dylan shouted without getting disheartened:"turn the communicator!" uncomplainingly the boy turned on the communicator and asked, "Hello? Hello? Arthur this hear me?". In the middle interference appeared an answer: _"yes, I hear you, listening to me! the director will try to steal some hidden treasure,call the police immediately!, fast! we have no much time!" _

CJ replied turning off: "Yes, do not worry!" in the same hour the communication was off, he looked at everyone and said: "someone, call the police! and delivered to the evidence! ,the director is coming!" among all one shouted: "I will!" at the same instant a boy ran to the secret passage clutching the voice recorder. Everyone wondered what to do now, but CJ ran to laboratory of Sciences. Then they all looked at the door trying to see the why so much noise, then the boy appeared with ropes, buckets, flour, and various other cleaning products. He yelled throwing the materials for all: "Come on!, we need to make a trap!,this director will only get steal this treasure only over our dead bodies!, team 1 goes to the entrance!, Team 2 for the secret passages! team 3 for garden !, team 4 bring Blumer! vain! vain! "

All teams are in every corner of the castle, by making traps, and the team 4 went to the garden trying to call Blumer.

...

Minutes later, the traps were prepared, fishing nets in the trees ready to fall at any time, on the floor had studs with camouflage .In the secret passages had thousands of explosives made from expired products, the garden had fireworks that explodes in the same hour that is triggered, after both explain the Blumer was at the door holding a broomstick. Now just wait Arthur ,the director and police for fight, their freedom is now in the hands of fate.


	6. The day that recognizes a mistake

The moment of truth has arrived, in the shadows, came the director and his cronies for out of the Forbidden Forest. CJ of the window watching all spoke by the communicator: "guys!,team 1 now, attack!" without wasting a minute the team 1 ran dodging of the traps, until you reach the old man but he was smart and shouted "attack" . The bullies showed their knives and jumped on top of the boys, to beat the trio was precise be a master same so they kicked away, blows, but half was injured. The other half went to the entrance,Dylan watching and asked for CJ: "what do we do?" He said: "Team 2, activate the explosives! the director is approaching!"

The team 2 picked up a sling shot and aimed for the director, the commander said: "3 ... 2 ... 1!" in an instant four bottles of chemicals like lightning flew straight to the director, but Bill used his knife as protection. The commander of the 2nd team spoke with one of despair: "Products are not functioning! CJ what do we do?" the boy replied:"expect him to approach a little more" and so did, the director approached and noticed the explosives, he laughed sarcastically and threw a small stick at the same time it exploded, and he kept coming. CJ began having despair

Dylan asked, observing him get closer: "CJ, what do we do?! He is approaching!" CJ replied, "Blumer!is your turn!" . The old janitor rushed to the director turning the broomstick, Bill asked seeing the elderly approaching "director, what do I do with he?" the director replied coldly: "kick him!" Bill looked startled but complied, ran in direction of Blumer. He picked up the broom handle and hit in the stomach of the old janitor making him kneel in pain. The director wondered aloud: "got any more surprises?! because these attempts are pathetic!,use an old how to attacker" in response arose a barking ...it was Bieno! the little puppy ran to the thief and growled trying to bite her leg

The director looked at the dog and said gloatingly: "This time, I take care of this mutt!" at the same instant kicked the puppy far away, small puppy whimpered and stepped back experiencing pain. Dylan became angry and yelled "you is a monster! Have no shame in attacking a puppy?" The director looked at the window and replied curtly: "No!"

The cronies looked for the director and after let out laughter, but the old man shouted: "just shut up! arriving by clowning! Come on!" Without feeling more grace they went moved on. The instant that he would approach the net, there was a howl, they all looked the forest and saw a pack of wolves that ran quickly toward the castle, but the surprise for the director it was Arthur mounted on one of them. The boy cried: "my brothers! to the attack!" Mersofry gave a nod and the wolves if split into two parts, one was encircling by the left and the other by the right. Wolves slowly approached of the thief, Denny looked at the teeth of the wolves completely scared, the director pick up a stick and tried to attack them but one of them grabbed by the mouth and broke at the same moment. They were now helpless and trapped

Lacked only an inch for get caught in the net, but the director was too scared for notice this. Wolves have taken a step forward and the director with others gave another for back, that was enough for the trap be activated. It was then that the main gate was broken into by the police, the boy with the voice recorder shouted with a hint of pride, "there he is, policeman! the thief!"

The officers run towards the net, but they were not the only ones to appear ...the staff of the news channel also and the ambulance too appeared. The presenter says if approaching of the police:

"We received news of an extraordinary case! ... The director of this school, best known for being the Belvoir Castle, was site of a attempted assassination and robbery, whose leader is Caslorvy Buter of Metrady who has the position of director this place, we will know more information about this story "

She walked over and asked the boy who was with the recorder:

"You know exactly what happened here?"

Police untied the network with the bandits and walked to the car,and the ambulance took Blumer and the 10 students injured. The boy replied:

"is quite simple, the director of this school always acted suspicious and aggressive during those 2 years ... we suffer every day at the hands of this miserable but whom suffered the most was our friend and the leader of this liberation .. Arthur Nanicalto, the director planned to play him in the Forbidden Forest and expect that wolves devoured him but apparently the wolves helped Arthur "

Suddenly another boy approached handing a camcorder,:

"I recorded everything! the lady can use this in the news program"

The presenter took the camera gave a sign of thanks and walked away for go interview more witnesses. Arthur descended from the wolf and thanked: "thank you, without you this mission would have been a failure," but the old wolf replied: "No need to thank me, luck and fate is gentle with you, good luck with M" Arthur smiled but all it took was he blink your eyes that the wolves disappear

Arthur stared startled but his thoughts were interrupted by Dylan calling him: "Arthur! They are calling us to take pictures for the newspaper!", The boy ran towards others and the photo was taken with Arthur skidding on the ground with his hand raised upwards.

But nor even the pain did Bieno no run to take the picture, the little dog jumped in front of the photographic camera and the flashes of light appeared, seconds later revealed was Bieno in a funny position in picture

* * *

_In how much this in the United States ... _

Arthur's grandfather watched and shouted when the newscast began: "Daisy! come see who is in the news program!", the old lady came into the living room asking a bit angry: "which was Archibald?! I'm washing the dishes" but husband did not answer, so she decided to look at the television. His face showed astonishment and then she asked letting the cup fall: "Arthur?!"

...

But they were not the only ones to see the newsletter, Arthur's parents were also on television. Arthur's mother said: "I knew it was not a good idea! ... Francis! we will bring Arthur back!, And he'll spend the holidays with my parents" but Francis tried to convince his wife: "honey, I can bring, Arthur for our apartment but to the house of their fathers ... by no means! ", the woman looked at her husband and cried:" he goes!, enough of this torture. "Francis saw the jitters woman answered and a bit angry: "OK!we will bring it back"


	7. Finally, The USA!

_2 months later ..._

It was morning in the castle, but this time was different. It was the last day of school, everyone was packing his bags. All of, walked the aisles with their bags and with a smile on his face and thanked when Arthur passed

But Arthur was not happy because he knew he would return to his minuscule apartment with his parents, at least that's what he thought but a good thing it was that his friend Dylan and Bieno would go with him. They arrived at the main entrance and saw Arthur's parents, His mother was happy to see her small hero,(this is just a manner of speaking, because it of small, Arthur had nothing already he had 1 meter and 55 centimeters a curious fact already that in the books, he has only 1 meter and 30 centimeters)but his father was angry at having to go to the house of the father in law, place where nobody cares and nor gives due respect to him

Arthur's mother asked tenderly embracing her child: "is ready for your holidays my little man?" Arthur replied sadly: "Yes mother" she looked confused and asked, "Are not you happy? We go to his grandparents' house in Connecticut" these words were enough for Arthur to fill with joy and ran shouting: "Hallelujah hallelujah ! thank god! I'm going home! "Dylan and Bieno ran behind him. Arthur's mother spoke as if reveals the results of a competition: "I have not spoken?, our small Arthur would be happy with that, and he also deserves by to have fought with a thug"

But Francis grumpy replied: "this is not a competition!, And it will not stay that way ... let's go before that I regret it!" this it was clear, the mother of Arthur remained silent and walked toward the car. Arthur, Dylan and Bieno they were already in the seats of behind , excited about the trip, then came the parents of Arthur into the car. Francis started the engine and accelerated, leaving all of in the castle screaming: "goodbye Arthur! Arthur is the hero! Good luck!", and in how much this inside the car happy Arthur whispered: "Do not worry Selenia, I'm arriving"

...

As a blink, a plane left the airport in London, Arthur looked out the window and if saw with ten years upon mosquito and waving. He whispered: "Arthur withstands, withstands, you're coming for America" but his thoughts were interrupted by Bieno barking and running around the plane, the stewardess ran after the puppy and he took his lunch of the others

People screamed, the stewardess ran after the dog, Bieno took the food from others, Dylan slept, and his parents inside the bathroom. Arthur just looked the scene by a second and then returned his thoughts: _"will be that much has changed since I left?, will be that my grandparents continues equals? will be that Selenia still remember my name?, because nobody ever told me I had brothers ? "_so many questions and no soul gave you a answer, but Arthur whispered: "I'll find out what happened to Lina and Alan"

Of both think, he fell asleep in the armchair ignoring the mess that your new puppy was doing and with this did not realize the hours pass

* * *

_11 hours later at the airport in Hartford,Connecticut ..._

A bell rang, everyone understood that it was the final stop but sleep of Arthur was bigger, the mother of Arthur's came and touching her shoulder and said: "Arthur, come son,we have arrived in Connecticut" Arthur stood still half sleepy and followed her mother out of the plane but the stewardess came over and said "you! put one noseband on your dog! I will not endure with having to run a marathon after him!" the boy replied trying to be polite: "yes ma'am, but I'm not guilty, he is just a puppy and when they are that age need freedom" to avoid further discussion he and his mother descended from the plane

The two entered the gates of the airport, if faced with Francis, Dylan and the dog Bieno. Arthur's mother spoke with peaceful voice: "Arthur ... go with Dylan for the car, your father and we will take the baggage" on that moment Arthur not was kind enough to insist. pulled Dylan by the arm and both three ran to the car in the parking lot

Arthur's mother showed a small smile and started toward her husband. Minutes later, Arthur's parents went to the car with the bags. Francis closed the trunk and entered in the car, the family was ready to meet, the man realizing this, started the engine and accelerated by placing the vehicle on the road

...

The landscape was if showing how a movie with the barks rhythmic of Bieno, but nor even this did Arthur happier .For him,the time wanted play with your happiness,Rosie perceiving and asked: "What was Arthur?" the boy replied: "Nothing, just the time it is unjust and ungrateful!" Rosie said quietly: "calm darling, we're already arriving" still more bored, he replied: "That is what you told me four hours!" Rosie said encountering a good position in the front seat: "Please, just stay calm, already we will arrive"

The boy was silent and kept staring at the window. He knew that the only choices it was, sleep to see if the time passes or continue to look by the window, then sighed and closed his eyes. Rosie looked at Arthur and saw him asleep, she showed a smile and said: "My baby, even with almost 15 years, he remains a small rabbit freckled of messy hair" when talking, looked back at the road.

...

Curves appeared by surprise every 3 seconds on the roads, but by some miracle, Arthur remained in deep sleep. But had a curve that appeared more unpleasant than others and Francis made a turn dangerous and painful. In the end, Rosie shouted: "for the love of god!, directs this car more carefully! if not we will get killed!" Francis shot back in a more louder voice: "the curve appeared by surprise!, you wanted me to do want it!?, And if we die, do not put the blame on me! but yes on the road!" Dylan wanted to talk for bicker low but as the old adage says: "in fight of husband and wife, no one puts the spoon"

Rosie thought for a moment and said: "Look! I just will not scream anymore why Arthur is sleeping, and how he is in the growth phase, sleep is essential" Francis calmed and replied: "are right ...Arthur firstly, but if you see a curve not put the blame on me!" Rosie sighed in response and looked down the road. Dylan looked around, his two friends were sleeping and he whispered: "that boredom! Apparently the only thing to do is sleep," he thought a bit and settled into the seat, then closed her eyes slowly

...

A few hours later, when the sun was setting, the road improved. For Francis this trip was being more time consuming than normal but lacked two kilometers. Rosie sighed and asked, "Francis ... we are already close?" he replied: "yes, calm down" the woman sighed with relief: "Thank God!" he looked at confused for his wife but chose to not to ask.

As if the place was warning you, Arthur woke up and saw the first houses almost medieval city and then showed a broad smile: "I'm home." He shook Dylan and said: "Dylan!we come!" The friend looked out the window and saw the city, the expression on his face looked confused and said in shock: "here is not like our city in New Jersey" Arthur looked at his friend's face startled and replied: "I know, the city may not be as developed as New Jersey or as New York, but it is a very peaceful place to live " but Dylan was even more puzzled

Arthur spoke yet keeping the smile: "you will soon understand, now let's get ready," Rosie looked at the two boys and then for Bieno, not knowing what to say just smiled. The car in minutes left town heading toward the sandy road.

In grandparents' house ...

The sun was almost hidden by the horizon, but this time it was enough to get the home of Archibald. The place seemed increasingly familial to Arthur, he became agitated and when the car stopped, he soon ran for the door. Francis opened the car door and said, "I never thought I'd be back to this place" Rosie looked at her husband and said, "do not complain! Come on!"

Arthur knocked on the door cheerfully, through the door, he heard the voice of his grandfather saying, "I'm coming!", The boy became calm breathlessly by so much anxiety. Archibald opened the door and came face to face with his grandson, his face lit up and giving a hug shouted: "Arthur!" The boy let out a tear and retribiu, Archibald pulled back a little to see better. He looked at his grandson from head to toe and spoke even more excited: "My God how you've grown! Already a bit bigger than me!"

Daisy approached the door and saw Arthur, his face was thrilled and hugged her grandson. Suddenly came a familial bark, Arthur looked better and saw the dog running toward him. Within seconds he was crushed by the dog, Arthur shouted happily trying to stop the lick: "Alfredo! Stop! ... Let me breathe for a minute!" Alfredo stood up leaving the boy breathe. The boy looked at the dog and said: "I felt homesicknesses Alfredo!, And I have a surprise for you," the dog if stirred upon hearing the word "surprise"

Arthur whistled and Bieno ran toward him, he approached of Alfredo and looked fondly him. Alfredo on the other hand in response barked and ran into the house. The puppy whimpered a bit and looked at Arthur, he spoke acarisiando his head: "Bieno calm, he'll soon goes get used to you, now go home" Bieno observed the door and decided to enter. Daisy saw her other relatives and spoke with pleasant voice: "we will enter... you will also Dylan" the boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "how did you know my name?" she replied: "you can not remember, but I know him since you and Arthur had four years"

Arthur called out: "Come Dylan, tomorrow I'll show you the place" without thinking twice Dylan accompanied his friend for inside. But the poor was Francis, who had to carry all the luggage into the house, Daisy could not look at that scene without laughing. Rosie approached the elderly mother and Daisy asked: "how did you manage to convince him to come?" Rosie replied: "I have my tricks, let's mother, I count everything there inside" the two women entered into letting the stars lighting up the sky.


	8. An eighth land and the brothers of Arthu

"... and that's how I managed to convince Francis, but assure you was not easy" Daisy looked at her daughter and said with a smile, "but at least you guys are here and that's what matters, but Arthur grew much "Rosie replied a little humorous," really, but he is still a child ... a child that will do 15 years in two days, "Daisy said remembering of the time when Arthur was very small," seems to it was yesterday when he was born,the sun was born with him and presented him with golden hair like the colors of the rising sun... but ... I better not talk if not I will cry"

Rosie smiled at his mother and said, "I know ... I better go help Francis to organize things," the woman stood up and walked toward the husband who was carrying the luggage to the rooms. Daisy looked at her daughter and sighed, then went to the kitchen

* * *

_In the loft ... _

Arthur looked at the books in the bookcase of the grandfather with joy, he then picked up his favorite book that it was on the minimoys. But that at this time when he saw that in the background had a mysterious book that he had never seen before, Arthur left his favorite book on the table and then was catch the mysterious book. Moments later, he could see his appearance, his cloak was black leather with a golden padlock

Arthur took up a staple of his pants and said, "I'm glad I've been forewarned when it comes to these situations," he has placed the clip in the lock and opened the latch as a experienced spy. He began to turn the pages and said, "Now let's see what's in the book" in a few seconds, appeared the image of a city, but it was not any city seemed that it was of the world minimoy. Below was written:

_"El Fentida, the city lost in time and space" _

Arthur became even more curious and turned to the next page, there was the drawing of the citizens of El Fentida, they were a species that seemed to be a funny mixture of insects of fire with minimoys beneath them showed,_ "nation of the phoenixmoys"_ the boy was amazed, he turned the next page and saw an old tree with some of the phoenixmoys, dresses of armor and a phrase by saying,_ "the tree of the guardians"_ was then that Arthur's head was full of doubts that could not be resolved with the book, then He grabbed the book and ran down the stairs even breaking the rule of silence in the house, but it was important ... for him, his attention was for the living room where possibly was his grandfather

...

And Arthur does not really was not wrong, his grandfather was sitting on the couch watching. The boy approached of Archibald and asked, "Grandpa ... who are the... phoenixmoys?" the old man was paralyzed and seconds later replied, "... well ... they ... Arthur ...feels" the boy looked at his grandfather and obeyed. After sitting down, Archibald continued, "the phoenixmoys were a legendary tribe that belonged to the eighth land, they were known to have multiple skills, among them were the engineering and the meteorology they possessed the mystical book of the order and chaos but that gun was hidden in the heart of town ... in the tree of the guardians ... "

Arthur listened with delight, for him in to think that there was an unknown realm that neither even the family of Selenia knew, was already a great achievement. then he asked impatiently, "what else?" Archibald smiled and replied, "the kingdom it was controlled by the guardians fenix, which at the time was the second in command after the royal family ... "the boy interrupted a little confused," wait a minute ... but as they were the second in the command if the royal family for centuries lived in the Africa with bogo matassalai? "

Archibald took a deep breath and asked, slightly annoyed, "I can continue?" The boy shook his head in sign of yes. Then he continued, "I know, but it seems that some of ancestors of Selenia came here before them ... of back to history, all was peace and harmony until happen the terrible ... war of the tenebras ... was recorded as the bloodiest and deadly of all the battles, it is written in the records of the African tribes that this war good and evil did the world tremble, thousands of innocents were killed, only some of the guardians resisted until the end ... . well ... they won, but the eighth land was destroyed and is now almost impossible to find its location "

Arthur lowered his head sorrowfully, in his mind he wondered how a mystical land could be destroyed?, He could learn so many things with the phoenixmoys but it was destroyed by a simple news. He then raised his head and made another question, "okay...Grandpa ... but ... what happened to Lina and Alan?" the old man froze again, this time it took five minutes to respond, "they ... they were his brothers ..." but Arthur asked again, "I know it! but want to know what happened ... with them!, and because you guys never told me this! "

The old man replied, "Well ... Lina was the first born, she was two years old when his other older brother was born, in such a young age, she understood things and when has discovered that would be older sister became sad, but after that Alan was born, his behavior changed for the better... by something of god, ten months after her mother decided to give birth to a third and last child, in other words ... you "Arthur stopped to if recover a bit then he asked in a voice seriously, "and what happened to them? tell me please!"

Your old grandfather continued, "when you were born, his brothers were happy and for three years, you guys were quite united ... until I remember of the day you and Alan broke a window playing ball home and Lina gave coverage, for you guys escape the scolding, and it happened when you and Alan had two years "but Arthur was not interested in the antics that he along with his brothers did, he wanted to know once and for all the truth, then he spoke even more seriously," I want to know... as so 'we were together for only three years'?! "

the old man seeing that the memories was not working, he decided to tell the truth, "when you were three years old, we were doing a picnic in the park with the dog in the family ... Spudinick, but when was calm, Alan saw a squirrel hurt in the middle of the road, so he ran to help the rodent and the dog followed him, but was then appeared that a truck uncontrolled and Lina was the first to see, then the girl ran screaming his brother's name to he see the danger but it was not enough, when she arrived, hugged strongly Alan and ... "Arthur asked expecting the answer, "and?!" Archibald ended, "the truck crushed his brothers and the dog so cruelly that the blood spread across the road, but the one that got away was the squirrel I and his parents we run desperate to see the situation ... but when we looked underneath the truck, the bodies of his brothers had disappeared, the only thing that was there was the dog's body and enormous blood, we seek the bodies everywhere but did not find, however, I saw a suspicious man dressed in black holding a giant bag and he was looking at the accident "

Arthur felt his breath diminish and then fell to the ground, he shed tears and cried," a squirrel!? I lost for ever the my brothers for a miserable squirrel!? "Archibald helped him to stand up and said," I knew I should not have said this, it was for this reason that we hid this truth during all these years, but now go take a bath and sleep, tomorrow will be another day "

the boy stood up and walked to the stairs with his face bathed in tears, Dylan and others ran to see what happened. Rosie asked, "that scream was this!?" the old man replied, "I just told the truth about Alan and Lina" all of froze less Dylan that did not know the situation, Daisy spoke irritably, "Archibald, look what you did!?" he replied in a normal voice, "yes but Arthur has discovered on them, I could not hide and moreover we all knew that sooner or later he would discover" and stayed there, adults by making a brawl for a truth that Archibald said and the Dylan went upstairs looking for his friend

* * *

_10 minutes later Arthur's room ... _

Arthur had showered, but could not sleep. Dylan opened the door and saw his friend on the floor with his face full of tears, he walked over and asked, "What happened Arthur?" he replied, "Today is the worst day of my life!, after 12 years, I discover that have brothers and they died by the fault of a squirrel! a squirrel Dylan! my brothers were crushed in a bloody rodent!" Dylan sat up and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, he took a deep breath and said, "as a simple rodent could cause the death of your brothers?" Arthur replied, "I do not wanna talk about it ... please ... leave me alone"

Any discussion would be useless, knowing this, Dylan stood up and said, closing the door, "when you to want to talk, I will to be here" then said, Arthur was completely alone in his room, trying to find some way of calming down and sleeping, he went to his bedroom window and saw the old gnome. He whispered a little happy,_ "missing only three days for the moon beam be activated and finally I will going back to the minimoys"_


	9. Next day part 1

_Next day ... _

The first rays of sun invaded Arthur's room, but, he was not sleeping and yeah looking at, for the book of the phoenixmoys. Her curiosity was such that wanted to search the house looking for photos of his brothers and possible clues. Then he stood up and slowly opened the door ... no one was awake yet, seeing a chance he whispered, _"I'm sure they're alive! just need some evidence "_

It was then that an idea came into his mind...and if he search for the basement of the bottom of the home? after all, this was another place that his grandmother banned him from entering.

So Arthur went downstairs with the maximum care not to wake up nobody and in a few seconds left home .During this time outside the house, Arthur looked around the place trying to remember where it was the basement, it was then that he saw the door to a secret place that was fine at the back of the house. It was the basement, quickly ran toward the door,their material was a black wood and that was a little rotten because of the years

But he had a problem ... had a padlock big enough rusty, with a sign written _"No Entry"_ Arthur looked at the padlock and he thought, _"Oh, for God's sake! Did not have a secret that is not locked?! "_. The boy took his clip and tried to open the lock but was more complicated this time, Arthur stood up and whispered _"where is this goddamn key?!"_. His eyes looked carefully at every detail of the garden and it was then that a message arose on the old tree

_"to find the answer of your questions, look right under your nose" _

the boy raised an eyebrow but did,all what had under your nose was ... the book of the phoenixmoys. Arthur knelt down and looked confused "but as this book arrived here? I did not let him in my room?" even with the surprise, he turned the pages and nothing, he kept trying until the end of the book. Here was the key to the basement along with a message _"your adventure began, is now in your hands the duty to uncover the truth about the past and present, good luck" _

Without understanding what it meant, Arthur took the old key and headed toward the basement. The lock was opened and Arthur slowly descended the stairs from the basement. Darkness covered everything we had in there, and so Arthur lit a cigarette lighter that he had kept in his pocket

The small flame revealed objects of centuries past, among them was a shelf with objects current of his family. Arthur approached and saw trophies, banners and some photography. But it had an album whose name was _"the family grew, the decade 40 and 50"_, the boy picked up the Photo album and then turned the pages, the photos was between various texts

_"Our family is growing!, Now am grandmother, my beautiful little granddaughter Lina"_

Arthur looked closely at the photo of her sister, she had dark blond hair, brownish green eyes, pale skin and a beautiful smile. He whispered,_ "Lina"_, then turned to the next page and there was a picture of his brother along with another description of his grandmother

_"After three years, another grandson was born and this time it's a boy, his name is Alan, he is equal to Francis, but I just hope it is only in appearance!" _

Arthur looked at the picture, the boy was really like Francis, extremely dark brown eyes, white skin a bit dark, and dark brown hair. Arthur was silent and turned to the next page. His grandmother spoke again

_"A year and two months after the birth of Alan, came my second grandchild boy, he has the appearance of Archibald and your name is...Arthur,my grandson of the hair of the color of the sun " _

The boy looked at himself, he had blond hair messy, white skin and, light brown eyes like honey. Arthur felt closer the track of her brothers and then turned to the next page. This time the description of his grandmother was sad

_"Our family gathered for the last time, the last picture before the death of my grandchildren, all I had left was the little Arthur, I need to protect it, therefore I warn everyone not to talk about Alan and Lina, is to him well of him " _

Arthur was silent and touched with the fingertips the picture, but not for cry turned to the next page. Now it was really a clue, had a description

_"You now know how the appearance of his brothers in the human form, but they are not really dead ..."_

Arthur smiled and said, "I knew it!" he continued

_"On the day of the accident, a black man jumped in front of the track at the time of empacto. So he put them in a bag along with his dog, that is, if you still remember who had this dog. Summarizing all .. .. they are right under your nose!, are living somewhere in the world minimoys, good luck! " _

Arthur wasted no time, he closed the book and ran out of the basement. He needed to show it to Dylan, only your friend would believe it

* * *

**Sorry by the short chapter, but I had to separate it into two parts, for those interested, I will talk about the Kathara further ahead**


	10. Next Day part 2

Arthur went inside and looked around ... no one woke up yet. So he went in the direction of the living room, and, there was Dylan sleeping on the couch. Arthur approached and spoke pulling his arm, "Dylan! Dylan! wake up!", The teenager opened his eyes and asked, still sleepy, "ah?, What? ... Arthur ... still ...are 6 the morning ".But Arthur said, more agitated, "I know! but Dylan, look!" the boy looked at the photo book with the card, and then asked without understanding, "an album? you woke me up to see an album?"

Arthur turned the pages and showed photos of his brothers and then the descriptions. Dylan's eyes widened and he said, "it means that ..." Arthur replied, "Yes, they are alive!, And are somewhere in the land of minimoys!" Dylan looked at him and asked, "but the telescope to the land of minimoys not was destroyed? ". The boy replied, "Yes, but we have to find a way to go to the minimoys!", But before Dylan say something, a voice asked, _"I can know what you guys are doing?" _

Arthur and Dylan froze, the voice spoke again, "calm, Arthur,am i Archibald, his grandfather," Arthur returned to normal and replied, "Well ... I ... I ..." Archibald approached and saw the album, immediately recognized and said, "this is the album? Arthur ... as you ..." the boy said, "I'm sorry, but I was not calm! discover that I have brothers and that they have died 12 years ago all this on the same day, my mind will not leave me alone!" the old man approached and spoke quietly, _"okay, my grandson, I know this is weird and too much to bear but as you entered the basement? he was locked for years" _

Arthur explained, "well ... I do not know how to explain but... it ... a tree showed me a letter and a key" Archibald raised an eyebrow and asked, "a tree?, And a letter?". Dylan showed the letter, the old man put on his glasses and looked, then said in serious tone, "Arthur, Dylan ... come with me"

The two boys stood up and asked, "go where?" Archibald replied walking up the stairs, _"come on"_ and without discussion, the two teens followed the old man

...

Archibald and the two boys have followed toward the attic . Arthur asked, "Grandpa, what did you have to show?" the old man replied, "Patience, my grandson, patience." Archibald opened the door leaving the two entered his attic, then headed toward a bookshelf. Dylan raised an eyebrow and asked, "what are we doing here?" Archibald looked at the boy and yanked out a book in answer and came toward boys. Then turned the pages, showing a picture of a forest

Arthur stared intently and Archibald explained, "this is the mystical forest Firenol, it is torn between our world and the worl of minimoys, this forest is known for choosing creatures to finish a mission of his past and it seems that you are the chosen one" and Arthur Dylan raised his eyebrow, Arthur asked, "I?" the old man affirmed. The boy was silent and Archibald said, "Now, go back to bed, Daisy will not like to see you guys awake this time"

Even without sleep, Arthur and Dylan returned to the beds, at last, if Daisy wakes up, things get worse. Archibald sat and stared at the book, just to pass the time

* * *

_2 hours later, at 8 am... _

After staying 2 hours lying in bed against his will, Daisy entered the room of Arthur talking, "Arthur wakes up, I will already do the breakfast," the boy not replied, the old lady came over and pulled the covers. The boy looked childishly for Grandma and Daisy asked, "Arthur, you did not hear me?" the boy replied getting up from the bed, "I heard but I was too lazy," the old lady looked affectionately at his grandson and said, leaving the room, "I know... now come on, it's time for breakfast"

Arthur said, "I'm going now," Daisy replied coming down the stairs, "I'm waiting." The boy pulled the album and looked curiously, in her thought was, "why is this happening? Where are my brothers?", His thoughts were interrupted by a barking. He looked at the door and saw the little Bieno shaking his tail, Arthur showed a smile and said, "can come Bieno" the little pup ran toward, tripping over the objects and then lay down on his feet, Arthur looked at the cub and laughed. Then an adult dog looked at them sorrowfully and the boy realizing spoke, "Alfredo, come, your dog jealous"

Alfredo looked at a bit annoyed but complied, ran in her toward and laid his head on her lap. Arthur, caressed them and said, "thank you friends, I really needed that," they could stay like this forever but were interrupted by Daisy screaming in the kitchen , _"Arthur! the morning breakfast is ready!"_ The boy replied, " I'm already coming. "Arthur looked at the dogs and said, "I have to go, after, I play with you guys, ok?", The dogs barked in response. So the boy got up and went to the bathroom to change clothes

...

_(I will not say what Arthur did in the bathroom, because even I, who am the narrator of this story, do not want to invade anyone's privacy, so I'll skip to the part where it comes out of the bathroom) _

Arthur opened the bathroom door, her hair was wet and disheveled, because despite have almost 15 years, he has not lost his style of "naughty rabbit", he was dressed in a pullover Sweatshirt brown with jeans of small handles and without shoes . The boy went downstairs and walked toward the kitchen, his parents, his grandparents and the Bogo Matassalai were gathered in the table. Her grandmother raised an eyebrow and asked, "Arthur, you combed your hair?" the boy replied, "No, I like it like that," Daisy said, "well, I'll deal with it later, now comes eat"

The boy pulled out a chair and sat down, the leader bogo matassalai spoke with a smile, "It's good to have you back, Arthur, not only us but also the nature sensed missed you," Arthur smiled but Francis spoke to your bad-humor, "will start again with this story of family of nature?!". Archibald scolded him, "Francis! where are your manners?" The man replied sarcastically, "I forgot in the my room," Rosie and Daisy shouted, "Francis!", the man spoke normally, "ah! sorry!" Arthur and Dylan laughed with confusion

...

After the family, eat, Arthur and Dylan went to the jardin. Arthur spoke hanging on the tree, "Dylan, will you get up here?" the boy replied, "I think so." Dylan jumped up and tried to climb the trunk with difficulty, Arthur watched him amused by the difficulty of the friend. After much difficulty, he managed to reach the branch and spoke almost fainting, "... you... did ... this ... of ... purpose ... not was ...?", Arthur responded with laughter, Dylan showed a glare furious and pushed him. Arthur let out a scream but by fortunately, a clump cushioned his fall

Arthur stood up and asked spittin the leaves, "you gone crazy?!" Dylan replied laughing, "the spell turned against the witch!" when Arthur would answer, came a scream coming indoors. Arthur yelled, "Grandma!" and so he ran into the house with Dylan behind him

...

Arthur and Dylan ran toward the kitchen and saw Francis, Archibald and Rosie were trying to calm her down. Arthur asked hugging her grandmother, "what happened?" Daisy replied, "he! he!" Francis asked, "he who?" Daisy replied pointing to the closet, "the monster! Him .. he escaped!" Arthur, Archibald and the bogo matassalai shouted, "What?! Matazard escaped?!"


	11. A new destiny

"B-but how?" asked Arthur. Daisy stood up and replied, "I did my inspection as every day, but when I opened the closet, the monster was gone." Archibald looked at the closet with suspicion and said, "if this is true, then we need to talk to the head of the bogo-matassalaia," said Arthur, " but as so _"if this is true?"_ Grandpa, you not sees that Maltazard escaped! i need to talk with them immediately! "

Archibald said, "but Arthur must make sure that this is true!" the teenager replied pulling Dylan out, "he escaped! that means he'll be back for revenge! I'll talk to him with or without you!" all you could hear was Arthur shutting the door furious

Archibald sighed and his wife said in a calm tone, "alright Archi, he's just a little scared by the news" the old man said pulling a chair to sit down, "I know that, but if M indeed ran away, which will be his diabolical plan this time? ". In response came the sound of approaching of Francis and Daisy whispered in his ear, _"will finish this conversation later"_, the old man waved his head and disguised

Francis asked with his bad mood, "because screamed, Daisy?" the old lady quickly replied, "is that I saw a rat and I was scared." The middle-aged man said closing the refrigerator door, "frankly, give a shout those because saw a rat, it's a bit much! I was talking on the phone," Daisy replied, still in disguise, "sorry, but with who you were talking ? "

"My affairs, my dear mother in law" Francis replied with a smile and then left the room. Daisy said in a sigh of relief, "this was easy, but what did he mean by affairs?". Archibald replied, "he should be buying a new car" the old lady said, "maybe, but it's very strange," Archibald stood up and said, "Do not worry, you know how Francis is weird but he is not dangerous"

Then Archibald left the kitchen letting Daisy with suspicion

* * *

_In the garden ... _

Arthur walked through the garden in search of the tent of the Bogo. Dylan asked by following his friend, "Arthur, what M can make so dangerous? He's not with 3 millimeters in height?" The boy replied, "believe me, this disfigured monster is quite dangerous in both size of an insect or the size of a human".Dylan did not understand very well how things was in Connecticut or the life of Arthur during the holidays, but one thing he knew, this it was really incredible

The two boys were heading to the forest unaware that danger was under their noses, right on the lawn. A figure disfigured passed between the huge leaves of the lawn, dragging his cloak torn, spreading its smell horrible. A small insect landed on the flower and picked up the nectar with happiness, the creature looked at the insect with a luster black in the look and within seconds, devoured the poor creature and said lapping fingers, "I'll have my revenge!prepare yourself Arthur, because I'm back " the creature stands up and gives an sinister laugh

...

The scenery of the garden if turned in forest. Arthur and Dylan walked by the forest looking of the bogo, Arthur looked around and talked to, "the tent should be here, it has to be here". Dylan looked around and said, "I'm not seeing anything, Arthur," the boy said, "but I know it's here!" Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice asking, _"what are you doing here, Arthur? "_

He looked back and came face to face with the black man of 2 feet tall, his face showed curiosity. Arthur replied, "we have a problem," the boss said, "I know, but it's better talk about it in the tent, come". Then his tent appeared like magic, and the man disappeared, Dylan looked amazed and Arthur asked his friend with a smile, "because you is so amazed Dylan?" the boy replied, "you not seen?! this appeared out of nowhere!"

Arthur laughed at the expression of his friend, he knew what Dylan felt, this was the same feeling he had at the time he found out about the minimoys,_"sweet time of child"_ he seemed to think. But he had no time to lose with their memories of the past, so he returned to reality and entered the tent and called, "Dylan, come!" the boy obeyed even being amazed and delighted with everything that was happening

...

,The tent remained the same, masks, artifacts, paintings and memories of an african tribe. Dylan looked at everything with wonder and charm of a child, the chieftain looked happy with the friend from Arthur, but he had serious issues. Then he spoke in a firm voice, "take a seat", the two boys obeyed, and then the man continued, "I know why you guys are here." Dylan raised an eyebrow and asked, "you know?" .The man replied, "yes, it is of utmost importance, we take an attitude"

"I know, but what do we do?" asked Arthur. The man picked up a bit of dust eucalyptus and threw into the cauldron, then said, "Arthur, the danger once again this on the loose, and it is their duty, stop him once again, what we were afraid most happened, M returned and he this with more hatred and revenge than ever, you need return for the land of minimoys, there you will find help for stop him "

Arthur asked, "but how do I do that? The only safe way to go to the land of minimoys was destroyed" the man replied, "beyond the ropes, we have a new telescope that can be used on the full moon night" Arthur asked again , "another telescope?" , The man said, "Yes, while you were away, we created a new telescope for an emergency". Arthur said, "okay, but what will happen when I get there? Been two years since the last time I was there, they obviously have already will have given up waiting for me and besides, I do not know how to find my brothers"

The man said, "Arthur, they will understand why you have not aperecido for so long, and besides, nature likes you and she will help you in this quest by his brothers," the boy smiled, but the bogo said, "but your father is the problem that prevents you to join our brothers minimoys" Arthu said, "I know that, but do not know how to persuade him that the minimoys exist, for him, I'm irresponsible who dreams too much "

The bogo said, "but we will have to make you move for the world of minimoys even with his father being against, for so, brace yourself, the full moon will be a day after your birthday ... Arthur, you better go, otherwise, your father will be angry by you not be in place where he can watch you "Arthur nodded and said," let's Dylan, we have a new adventure ahead! "then he pulled the friend by the arm and they ran into the forest, leaving behind the boss of the bogo with a smile


	12. Two days later

_2 days later ... Day of Anniversary of Arthur _

_The big day finally arrived, the day that Arthur would turn of kid to young man. But Arthur was not paying attention to this subject, in the last days, he cistus planning a way to arrive to the minimoys. But what no one knew was that a new obstacle was coming _

Daisy was in the kitchen with a smile on his face. His daughter came over and said, "everything is ready? He did not know anything, not is mother?" The lady replied, "Yes, everything is ready, and the order will be delivered this afternoon" Rose smiled and said, "I can not believe our little Arthur, will complete 15 years". Daisy jokes, "we're getting old"

Rose laughs and asks, "but he's awake?" "no, not yet, but it is better i to wake him" Daisy replied. Thus, the old lady comes out of the kitchen, leaving her daughter with various thoughts

...

Arthur slowly pulled the blanket from his face and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He looked at the calendar and showed a smile, not because it is your birthday, but by missing just one day to the full moon. He stood up and took the album's family then said stroking the photo of your brothers with a smile, "I can not wait to meet them". His thought was interrupted by her grandmother that entered the room . Arthur immediately hid the album under his pillow

Daisy raised her eyebrow and asked nearing of the grandson, "Arthur ... which you hid in the pillow?". Arthur replied calm, "nothing grandmother,I put the alarm clock on my pillow for not bother me". Daisy knew it was a lie, because the clock was on the desk, but she did not care and said, "you better get ready, breakfast is ready"

Arthur sighed and said no animation, "Yes, Grandma" .Daisy asked worriedly, "what was Arthur? not 're animated? today is your birthday." The boy replied, "I know, but this has lost the grace,of what good celebrate a date that makes me older and still be a prisoner of my own family?" Daisy stroked the hair tousled of grandson and said, "do not talk so, Arthur,just we want the best for you and it is normal to get older"

Arthur sighed and stood up said, "I will get dressed" he closed the door, her grandmother looked at the boy's room and looked a somewhat sad, she understood the anguish of the boy, but it was no use talking to Francis, he it was very stubborn. She sighed and closes the door of the room coming down for the kitchen

...

Minutes later of Arthur get dressed, he descends the stairs with a wishful thinking. His family was in the table, waiting for the boy appears. Arthur approaches the table and pulls up a chair to sit. Daisy serves breakfast, all are silent. Arthur asks, "grandpa, I can see the new telescope?" he answered, "yes, it's in the backyard, you can see after eating" the boy looks at his father, who he was a looking rather suspicious

Francis suddenly rises from the table and says, "I lost the hunger, I have to do some things." Arthur looks at his father who went to the living room, then he gets up and says, "I want to see the telescope, Dylan, come with me," the boy replied, "but now?" Arthur looks he and whispers, "Dylan!". Buddy gets up and say"I also want to see me, excuse me" the two leave the kitchen, leaving the rest of the family with curiosity

...

Dylan says angrily, "Arthur frankly, I do not understand why you made me leave the table," he replied, "I'm sure my dad is up to something, and certainly to upset me!" Dylan sighs until Arthur puts hand behind and whispers, _"sshh! my father is talking on the phone"_. The two, snooping through the wall of the room and they listen Francis conversing:

_"Yes, I'm sure, you guys will arrive before tomorrow? is that I have a bit of a hurry"_

_"No, in these last days he has been very silent and I suspect that my father in law is also involved"_

_"I can afford! Just want to you guys arrive before tomorrow ... why? because he always disappears on days when the moon is full"_

_"I'm not crazy! in the last time, he ran away when we were coming home, then you guys can arrive today? can? ... Great, I'll be waiting" _

Francis hangs up and looks around to make sure no one is looking, Arthur and Dylan quickly hide. Arthur whispers, "I do not believe! what my dad is doing of this time around?" Dylan says, "I think the coast is clear, let's get out while us can" Arthur and Dylan slowly go out toward the backyard, unaware that Francis watched with a angry look

...

_a few hours later_

Arthur sees the telescope in the backyard, and approaches admiring your "new pass". The new telescope was not very different from the other, the new was of silver and possessed details of a tribe like the minimoys but different. Arthur said, "Dylan, this will be our ticket to the land of minimoys" Dylan said, "but how us let's move?" "You'll see," said Arthur with a smile. For some reason, this left Dylan with a chill in the spine

A noise arises, Arthur and Dylan look and see a truck parked in front of house. Daisy leaves the house and takes orders from the truck, Arthur looks back at the telescope, the boy asks, "Arthur, do not you want to know what was in that truck?" "No, I know that it was of my birthday" "why, you are like that? friend, today is your birthday". Arthur looked at Dylan and said, "Dylan, birthday was fun when I was a kid, now I feel like a prisoner"

Dylan touches his shoulder, both they smile, Arthur says," back for the land of minimoys, will be my gift". The old lady approaches the porch and yells, "Arthur, Dylan, come in!" The two friends get up, Arthy said, "come on, the day is almost done". Arthur grabs Dylan's arm and the two run to inwards

...

The two teenagers come home. Arthur looks around and sees no one, he sighs and says, "Dylan, goes by me, go to the living room" Dylan asks, "Why?" the boy hit his forehead and says, "they are in the living room". The two slowly approaching the room and all shout, "surprise!", Daisy appears with a cake singing "congratulations for you, this date dear, many happy returns, many years of life"

Arthur looks at the cake and has a flashback of his birthday of 10 years. He approaches the cake, looks for sailing with a brightness infantile in the eyes and bloweth. Archibald asks, "then, what you wanted?" "I want things to get better from today". They all look at each other, the head of bogo if approaches of Arthur and says handing a stick african, "Arthur, this is my gift, it once belonged to my great-great-grandfather and my second gift, you will receive in the backyard"

Arthur smiled and thanked. Soon after, his grandfather gave an old compass and whispered, "This is for when you arrive in the land of minimoys, this will help you in the search," the boy looked at the details and said, "Well ... thank you." Rose approached saying, "congratulations my little bunny"

"Mother!" Arthur said trying to get out of Rose's arms. He said, "I can go to the backyard with the boss of the bogo?" Archibald replied, "Of course". The african opened the door and said, "follow me". Arthur and Dylan got up and went into the yard that was completely in the dark of night

Francis looked out the window impatiently. Then he hears a noise car, Daisy asked, "you guys invited someone else?" "no." Francis shows a smile and says, "I called," at the time that Archibald ask, Fracis gets up and runs quickly to the backyard

The car door if open, revealing three men. Francis says, "that's good, you guys succeeded get the time" one of them replied, "Sure, where's the kid?" Francis pointed to Arthur who was close to the telescope

"actually really dont worry, this boy will not escape," Francis said, "is what I expect, I did not expect that things got to the point of hiring bodyguards" "but you have no choice, us will oversee the house all the time ".They leave Francis alone, with a large uncertainty

...

Arthur walked towards the telescope looking around, had torches in single line and the bogo was gathered. In the end, the head of bogo said, "Arthur, in our ancient custom, all of that complete age 15, should make a rite of passage, and in him, if chooses your spiritual animal" Arthur said, "as, spiritual animal?" . "In the world of spirits, exists a animal that us represents, which can also be called totem and now it's your turn to discover your animal"

One of africans magpie a little powder and throws in a turtle shell. Immediately, comes an explosion that shows all animals. The leader of the bogo says, "spirits of the other world, once again, we face of danger and so we want to know, which one of you guys represents our young hero who saved us twice and again, will save us from the terrible M" the african say, "Arthur, place his hand on the hull"

Arthur puts his hand on the hull and the spirits quickly, show various creatures and in the end, one of them came out of the hull as small beam of golden light. Arthur stared at the creature and saw that it was an eagle, the leader said, "enlightenment, inner vision, invoked for shamanic powers, courage, high spirit to great heights ... good choice"

The eagle landed in the hands of Arthur, the boy looked astonished and said, "wow, this is amazing, so I'm an eagle?" Dylan smiled and said, "cool, but what I am?" The leader says, "well ...our tradition just allows, one at a time, but ... I think we can make an exception, come, lay your hand on the hull"

Dylan puts his hand on the hull and a creature comes out as a beam of blue light. A small seagull flies around of Dylan with a smile after alights on his shoulder. Dylan says, "Well ... not really a hawk or an owl, but will do" .The leader says, "these animals will be important in the mission in the world minimoys, use them wisely" Arthur and Dylan look at each other with a smile, then Arthur says, "Now we are ready, now we just wait tomorrow comes "


End file.
